Episode 8495 (4th June 2019)
Plot Marlon struggles to take in the revelation that Victoria was raped. He asks if her rapist has been charged. Victoria explains she's waiting to hear back from the CPS but she's not holding her breath. Marlon takes Victoria in his arms and promises he's there for her so Victoria asks him to be present when she tells Charity and Chas. Robert doesn't believe Aaron and Gordon are comparable to Victoria's current situation although Aaron states if Victoria's baby is sick and unlovable, then he is too and questions how Robert can think like that. Robert protests he's just trying to help Victoria make the right decision and worries his sister won't be strong enough to cope. Aaron insists if that's the case then they'll be strong for her but Robert isn't sure he can be. David orders Jacob to apologise for his outburst but Jacob refuses and storms out. Andrea knows Kim doesn't like her although Megan advises her not to take it personally as Kim doesn't like anyone. As Harriet teases Laurel about her crush on Jai, Dawn approaches and asks Harriet who she was talking about earlier in the café. Harriet tries to suggest Dawn's got the wrong end of the stick but it doesn't wash with Dawn so Harriet lies she kissed Jai. Marlon and Victoria make their way back to the pub where in the beer garden, Victoria informs Charity, Chas, Ellis and Matty that she was raped. Kim moans to Rhona about Andrea. A worked-up Rhona reminds Kim she got what she wanted as Jamie is now back in her life so she advises her to be grateful and stop trying to ruin things. Ellis blames himself for not protecting Victoria whilst Chas inquires if her rapist has been charged. Victoria explains it's her word against his. Charity states it was the same with Bails so urges Victoria not to give up without a fight. Meanwhile in the bar, Bear, recalls his schoolboy crush on his PE teacher. David walks in, he assumes Bear's talking about Jacob. When Bear dismisses Maya's abuse of Jacob as boys being boys, an infuriated David states Jacob is a child and needs protecting. At that moment, Jacob appears and declares he's not a child so demands David stops treating him like one. David orders Jacob to come home but Jacob refuses, reminding David he's not his real dad then also mouth off at Eric. When Victoria returns to the Mill, Robert apologises to her and the siblings hug. Harriet begs Dawn not to say anything about her 'kiss' with Jai. After Dawn walks off, Laurel suggests it would be easier to tell Dawn that she slept with Will although Harriet is adamant Dawn can never know. Victoria explains to Aaron and Robert that if feels like she's not alone now that she's told the people she trusts about the rape. Robert questions what they do about Lee but Victoria doesn't think there's much they can do. Next, Robert asks Victoria if she's keeping the baby. Victoria states he knows she is. David is ready to wash his hands of Jacob but Leyla insists that's not an option. Sam continues to struggle with his grief so Lydia suggests he visits visiting Lisa at the funeral home. DS Sanders appears at the Mill and informs Victoria that the case against Lee has been dropped as there's insufficient evidence to take it further. Victoria isn't surprised. Eric tells David that the last thing Jacob needs is for him to turn his back on him. He assures David that Jacob will come to his senses eventually, stating the battle will be half won once Maya is out of the picture, unaware that Maya is only a few yards away... Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein Guest cast *DS Parker - Rosina Carbone Locations *Footbridge *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar and beer garden *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Entrance way *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes